Shades
by AndreasAlva
Summary: Sora has lost all hope.In the past year he lost all he loved.So he decides to delve into dark magic and do anything to get his Riku back. Even if it means giving up his light and the only thing left to stop the growing threat to the worlds.*rewrite*
1. Eternal

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Prologue  
AndreasAlva

So basically his is a rewrite of my old story ETERNAL….as if you couldn't already tell lol I haven't really changed the prologue that much cuz It was really the only part I fouind to be acceptable. So no new surprises or anything….yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts….sadly….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look around me as I slowly drift through a broken world. I feel an unknown feeling wash over me as I walk through this shadow world. A desolate vision of what once was. A moment of peace frozen in time that will forever haunt me. Fading in and out of view around me are Shades, souls doomed to live this moment over and over for eternity. Then a sound breaks through the silence as I view my angel running towards me, a picture of perfection. I watch as his face contorts into something that never should replace his clumsy smile. Fear. A face of pure and utter fear.

Again I hear that awful sound. A sound that brings tears to the eyes, well not my eyes. Never have I cried. Not when my parents died, not when my world was destroyed, and not when I realized that I was responsible for its destruction. Never. That sound resonates through the darkness one more time and my eyes widen. Finally I realize that I'm the one making that sound. That sound, the one sound that can only be made by someone whose spirit and heart are completely broken.

I fall to my knees as once again I make that sound. Once again I sob. Then an unknown feeling washes over me as I repeatedly sob. For the first time in my life I truly cry. Not because of the death of my world. Not for the passing of all the things I've ever known. No. This is for my lost angel. His face appearing before me once again contorted into that horrid vision of fear. It was then that the full realization hit me. He was gone. Forever. Never again would he greet me with his smiling face. Never again would he run to me with of glint of mischief in his eyes for the new prank he has just concocted. And never would we ever share a paopu fruit together again. Never.

I cried, oh how I cried. Only for my lost angel. Only for you. My Sora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. All around me. I am adrift in the darkness. The shattered hopes of a million worlds surround me. Every time I open my eyes darkness is all I see. Do I even open my eyes or am I forever living this shadow life through images in my head? Ha! Living, that is a joke. I'm living only in the medical sense of the word. If not alive then what am I? I am the living dead. I breathe and function and physically I am perfect. Forever youthful no matter how long I've been in this place. How long has it been here? Five years? Ten? It doesn't matter really. To me time is frozen. I live forever in a moment of pain and desolate destruction. There is no life here. Only darkness. Pure and total darkness. Then as I stay there dead with despair I watch as a light grows. I sigh as I know what is to come. The torture of my existence, through the darkness emerges a light. What is to become a vision of my angel. My vision into a world of which I once belonged. As I stay there unable to escape these torturous sights I break.

Not like I already have. I could feel a difference now. I could feel all my worldly connections drifting away. I wonder if I am finally dyeing and I despair as I still look into a vision of my angel living in another world. Was it then? Yes, that was when I drifted and disappeared. When I, Riku became the darkness around me. But I knew it wasn't over. I knew that the torture would never truly end. I had already learned that I, or at least my shadow of what I once was, was and forever would be here in this torturous shadow place. It was then that there was no doubt that the pain and suffering of Riku was now and forever would be

_**ETERNAL**_

_I am fading…fading away. Forever forgotten and forever forsaken from the light. No longer do I see my angel though my torture has not come to an end. No for it has gotten worse and worse after time. Now instead of seeing my Sora happy as he was before I see something that truly hurts me beyond repair. He is suffering. He is in pain. Oh my angel why do you cry? Such emotions should never scar your face. Oh how I wish to help you through your time of darkness, but I am no longer here. I am fading…..fading….away…forever._

_I see you as you make your deal with darkness. I see you as you give up your spark of life. I see you as you become the same as me. I see you as you become a creature of the night no longer of light. I see you as finally the darkness fades and all I see is the light. And I see you as the voice comes to me._

_((DO YOU WISH TO SEE HIM?))_

_Yes! Oh god yes! Ill do anything!_

_((GOOD. WE SHALL RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR CAGE BUT KNOW THIS. NEVER SHALL YOU TRULY BE GONE FROM THE DARKNESS INTO THE LIGHT.))_

_Fine! Just let me go to him!_

_((YOU ARE REALEASED))_

_And it all went light as I felt myself falling towards what I hoped was your arms._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:: So for anyone interested the edited version of Eternal is up as chapter 7. There are a couple hints about the plot to Shades in that edit so I suggest looking for them. For anyone who is curious the new rewritten Chapter one of this story should be finished by Monday at the latest so that means after editing and whatnot I'm expecting to post it on Wednesday.**


	3. Voices in my Ears

**Voices in my Ears**

**Andreas Alva**

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there wouldve been much more gay sex. Trust me. **[Damn straight.]

**A/N Just so you know, Im not overly familiar with Sephiroth and how hes supposed to act, so expect him to be OOC. Hes also going to be a very important character in the story, so I cant really change his OOCness nowunless I decide to replace him with an original character, which I might do; I havent decided yet.**

**A/N2 MY beta seems to have died on me which is why this wasnt out on Wednesday. Sadly shes still MIA so half of this chapter is unbetaed and Im thinking that Im in need of a new Beta. Anyone want the job?**

**Hollow Bastion: Covenstead**

A blaring sound echoed around me, causing me to leap sharply out of my bed. I landed by my side table, looking around blearily for the cause of the offending noise, pissed and ready to break the annoying thing in half for so rudely awakening me. I strode quickly to the clock, shutting off the alarm still blasting through the room, confused as to why I had been woken up so damn early. Slowly the post-sleep fog cleared from my mind and my blank face brightened into the closest semblance of happiness I could get: a smirk. I remembered why I was up before nightfall, Riku. Tonight was the night. It was finally happening. After all this time, and all this frustration, my desires would finally come to fruition.

**_Two years earlier_**

**Hollow Bastion: Library**

The ancient library at Hollow Bastion glowed as the midmorning light passed through its large stained glass windows, creating a warm haze that permeated the space. Dwarfed by the huge windows was a large worktable straining under the weight of hundreds of time-worn tomes piled on top of each other. Barely visible in the middle of all the books was a small teenaged boy, who was furiously skimming through book after book, growling in frustration as every new volume seemed to disappoint him. His once bright blue eyes were now dark, and lacked any real spark of hope; his once sun-kissed skin was unnaturally pale and gaunt; and his beautiful smile was replaced with a worried frown. The boy quickly finished another book, and then slammed it shut as he let out a noise of annoyance and slumped down to the table. His whole body went limp as the spirit that was once so bright and pure darkened and faded under its heavy burden.

The boy straightened quickly his eyes blazing with determination and let out a shout.

No! I refuse to give up. I will never give up on him!

He seemed to fill up with energy at the thought of his beloved suffering in darkness and he quickly began paging through the books around him once more. His search continued on with the boy slowly losing his hope finishing book after book and finding nothing at all; it was nearing midnight as the boy began to lose steam again. As the large grandfather clock began to toll twelve booming times the boy collapsed on the table and counted the tolls in his head.

_Once._

_Twice._

_((Sora))_

The boy looked up in confusion searching the dark library around him as the bell tolled again, noticing for the first time just how dreary and scary the library was at night; so very much unlike the warm golden sanctuary that it seemed to be during the day.

_(( is your deepest Desire?))_

The bell tolled once more as the boy, Sora, answered in a scared tone, Who are you! What are you? I know no ones here but me so how can I hear you!

The bell tolled one more time before a voice seemed to come from no where and everywhere at once.

_((Your deepest Desire can be you can do what is needed. ))_

As the bell tolled another time Sora jumped out of his chair and looked around with an air of discomfort, My deepest Desire? What is this shit! Dont fuck with me damnit!

_((Together we can bring back all that was lost. What was broken will be whole.))_

Sora stopped searching the room as the voices words rang in his mind, as the clock tolled anew he looked up and quietly asked, Broken? What are you talking about?

_((Come to Us and find out.))_

Sora began to shake as his mind began to try and make sense of what the voice was telling him but his swirling thoughts were interrupted as the clock tolled once again and the gong seemed to resound through his body.

_((We can give you what you want. We can give you what you need.))_

Sora couldnt take all the emotions and thoughts filling his mind, it was all just too much for him and he let it all out in a loud scream that was quickly joined by another gong as he fell to the floor.

_((Sora.))_

The Bell tolled for a ninth time.

_(( Do you want it? Do you want him?))_

Sora looked up with deadened eyes as he answered in a hiss, Yessss and the bell tolled.

_(( There is a Price to be paid.))_

The eleventh gong was accompanied by Soras frantic shout, Anything for him!

_(( Then say it. Say His name and open yourself to Us. Open yourself to the Power within Us))_

Sora screamed as if in pain, RIKU! and as the last bell tolled the clouds opened up and moonlight shone down upon the far wall of the library revealing an ancient looking doorway that glowed in the silver light.

_((Come to Us.))_

Sora shakily stood up and with blank white eyes walked towards the doorway, reaching his fingers through it and seeing the ripples flow outward from his hand. Slowly a smirk came to his face and he dove through the wall leaving Hollow Bastion far behind him.

_(( It begins again))_

_-end Chapter one-_


End file.
